


OTP Oneshots

by cathy_hasbak



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathy_hasbak/pseuds/cathy_hasbak
Summary: basically top one shot thingies I post when I feel creative once in a blue moonthis isn't grand literature or smth, don't expect anything better than average out of this shitbuckettags will be updated as the fic goes onhave a nice day and I hope my writing doesn't offend you too much!





	1. You're All I Need When The World is Turning Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first instalment of this fic thing im trying to do. kagehina baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i edited this (10/5-2017) and omg I had no idea it was so bad before I personally apologize to everyone who read this monstrosity through

Hinata and Kageyama we’re laying on Hinata’s bed, late at night, very late actually. Probably around 11 pm. They’d been in that exact position since they got back from practice. They hadn’t even moved to get dinner, Hinata’s mom had come up with something they couldn’t even remember what was.  
The thing was they were playing Mario Kart, more specifically Rainbow Road. Now Hinata sucked at Mario Kart, especially Rainbow Road, but Kageyama didn’t. He was actually quite good at both.

  
You must be thinking, ‘why would he be playing something he wasn’t good at?’. The answer was simple All day long, no matter how much Hinata had tried, he hadn’t been able to rile Kageyama up. Not when he copied his english assignment, not when messed up all his serves in practise today, not even when he took his milk. This was serious.

  
So naturally Hinata thought a race would help, especially at something Kageyama was much better at. But it didn’t. Hinata was winning. For the 5th time in a row. This had to stop.

  
When Kageyama lost (again) and didn’t seem the least bit bothered, Hinata stood up went over to the monitor and turned both the tv and console of. He had to fix this.  
When he got back to the bed he looked at Kageyama. It hurt too see his partner so… unresponsive. Kageyama was quiet and socially awkward and mean looking and lots of other things but he has never seen him so away from the world… So flaccid with his emotions. Currently Kageyama was looking down. Not moving or doing anything, it hardly looked like he was breathing if Hinata was being honest with himself.

  
“Kags?-” No response “Babe, c’mon we have to talk about this you’re beginning to scare me…” Still no response.

  
“Kageyama, what is it? You know you can talk to me about anything a-” Kageyama cut him off

  
“It doesn’t matter Hinata. It really doesn’t matter… Listen, I think I’m going to head home.” Kageyama was standing up but he stopped when he heard his lover's voice boom through the room.

  
“NO! There is no way I’m letting you leave when you’re like this! No! Nonononono! No!” Kageyama was standing in the middle of the room, looking dumbfounded at his boyfriend.

  
“Hinata what’s gotten into yo-” This time Hinata cut Kageyama off.

  
“I haven’t gotten a reaction out of you all day! I know you always seem unimpressed and bored but it’s never been this bad… Come to think of it you’ve been like this for a few days… Ever since we lost against Seijo- ooh” Hinata trailed off, realising what was wrong. “Is that why? No one blames you Kags, you know that!”

  
Kageyama looked down at the carpet. Hinata didn’t know what to say… Luckily he didn’t have too. “Maybe the other people on the team don’t blame me and you don’t blame me but I blame me! I blame myself so much! I go over that game in my head every day! And every mistake, every fault was me! We could have gone to nationals and it’s all my fault that we aren’t!” Kageyama was crying. This never had _never_ happened before. Hinata was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

  
“That isn’t true Kageyama! I messed up most my serves, Noya didn’t get all the receives, Asahi didn’t follow through on all of the spikes, All of Tuskki’s blocks weren’t amazing…” Hinata trailed of. “Point is, we’re all rough around the edges, but were improving and growing as a team. The point is when we win we win as a team but we also loose as a team, it isn’t just one person's fault and everyone knows that. And if we can be critical about what happened we can get stronger than ever. Mistakes are there to make you better. We shouldn’t hate mistakes, we should embrace them.” Kageyama had tears streaming down his cheeks. Just looking down at the floor. Hinata didn’t know what to do.

  
“C’mon, Kags… Babe? Talk to me... “ Silence. “C’mon Tobio, I need you to say something…” That seemed to wake Kageyama up. “You don’t know how it is! All I want is to be the best! But someone’s always been better! Someone’s always been in my way! And when it finally looks like I'm improving, someone is once again better than me! You just don’t know how it is Shouyou! It hurts so much! I’m back at square one! I was finally improving again and I lost it all! And against Oikawa of all people!!  
Hinata was done. 

  
“Shut up! Just shut the hell up! You don’t think I know how it feels to be the worst?! Or have you forgotten the first time we met?! The first time we met… You’re so conceited! You’re too far up your own ass if you think you’re the only one suffering.” Hinata trailed off, collecting his thoughts before continuing.  
“The only thing I’m really good at is spiking, and you know that! God knows, you’re the first one to tell me… You’re miles ahead of me and hearing you complain because you tossed wrongly a few times really fucking hurts, like gwaaa,-” Hinata was loosing his composure completely.

  
“I’m never going to beat you! And I accept that. Because everything isn’t about winning Tobio, It’s about being a team.” Kageyama had tears on his cheeks but he had stopped crying. Hinata however was bawling. He had poured his whole heart out too Kageyama and it took alot. Kageyama was surprised. They had had their up’s and down’s, they had been mad at eachother, but he had never seen Hinata so furious yet sad at the same time.  
“Listen Hinata I’m sorr-” Hinata cut Kageyama off.

  
“No you listen Kageyama! I love you, okay! I love you so so much ! But hearing you being so inconsiderate to not only your teammates and your boyfriend,-” Hinata pointed to himself, then too Kageyama “but also yourself is unacceptable! Kageyama you’re amazing! And you’ll beat Oikawa, Ushijima and everyone else one day! You just need to give yourself time!” Hinata had stopped crying, he was still sniffling though.

  
Kageyama had his usual sulk on his face, but there was a light in his eyes that Hinata hadn’t seen in what felt like years. God Hinata was so relieved.  
“I love you too Hinata. So much. You have no idea.” Hinata smiled. So was Kageyama (not that he’d ever admit it). Hinata doesn't know how it happened, but Kageyama was beside him, and kissing him. They kissed for ages and ages and when they finally decided to stop Kageyama was still smiling.

  
“I know you do you dork, now do you wanna play Rainbow Road or not?” Asked Hinata.

  
“Hell yeah I do.”

  
So they did.

Fin


	2. When All Is Said and Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the victuuri addition to this thing I haven't updated in like five months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this has been uploaded separately once but I deleted it, improved it slightly and am now adding it to the otp one shots collection
> 
> enjoy!

Yuuri was laying on the bed in his and Viktor’s hotel room, looking up at his hand. The something “round and golden” that was on his hand was so breathtaking. Not because it was extravagant or flamboyant, it was a simple gold engagement ring, but it was the meaning behind it. It was their promise to one another, that they would be in eachother's lives.

  
Some would say that Yuuri had changed more and more since Viktor had come to Hasetsu, but Yuuri would beg to differ: He hadn’t changed, he had evolved, slowly but surely becoming a better version of himself.

  
Everything that he was unsure about before Viktor came to Hasetsu just 8 months ago, everything he felt was foggy has been cleared up. His insecurities had come to null and void, his skating had never been better, every question he ever had towards his sexuality were no longer.

  
Yuuri couldn't believe his own luck. He was engaged to the only person he had ever wanted. They were in love. Engaged to be wed in holy matrimony. Words couldn’t possibly describe how much Yuuri loved Victor  
He heard the bathroom door open. Yuuri turned his head in order to see his fiancé. Yuuri smiled goofily at Victor

“Did you have a good shower, Vitya?” Yuuri asked him. His voice was light and happy. Almost elated.

  
“A hot shower is always good after a long day, my dear Yuurichka”. Viktor sounded so satisfied. Like he finally had what he wanted all along. Yuuri couldn't help but see it as a privilege, to be the one who made Victor smile like he was in that moment. To be the one who had all of Victor and and for Victor to have all of him.

  
“Don’t you want one too? Your muscles must be all tense! And the Grand Prix Final is tommorow! I insist moya prekrasnaya Yuurichka!” Yuuri giggled, how couldn’t he when his soul mate was so needlessly worried.

  
“Don’t worry itoshī anata. I was just about too!” Yuuri said, still giggling. Yuuri looked down at his hand once again, smiling quietly to himself.

  
“You seem deep in thought moy sladkiy Yuurichka. Is anything bothering you?”. Victor sounded concerned. So very concerned. Yuuri smiled broader.

  
“No there’s nothing wrong, I just love you.”  
_

“Ladies and gentlemen! This year's Grand Prix Final winner is Japan’s Katsuki Yuuri! With a score of 312,07! 109,56 points in his short programme and a whopping 203,97 in the free skate! Only his coach Viktor Nikiforov has done better before him!”

  
Yuuri couldn’t believe it. He won. He had actually won. For the first the ever he was on the pedestal in the Grand Prix Final as a victor. As even in part of the top 3. And here he was in Barcelona, at the Grand Prix Final, and he had won.

  
By the time he got through all of the journalists and fans and whatnot and finally got too Victor it had been at least two hours. Maybe even three. But he got out, he was met by the proudest smile he had ever gotten from anyone. And the best part was that it was from Viktor. Yuuri ran up to his soon-to-be husband and jumped into his arms. Yuuri had so much force in his jump that Viktor fell over, but everything was okay because Yuuri was in his arms and he was kissing him. He was kissing him like it was the first and last time. They both knew that they had many more kisses together. Too many to count. But it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was each other's presence.

“You did it Yuurichka. You won the Grand Prix Final, and you won me." Yuuri’s heart was beating faster than a jaguar ran.

  
“I always had you Viktor, didn’t I? Ever since that banquet almost two years ago. You’ve been mine since then, haven’t you?” Yuuri looked up at Viktor with eyes gleaming of hope and ecstasy. The ecstasy of winning.

  
“Yes kotenok. And I’ve always had you. We were meant to be.” Yuuri was tearing up. He had never felt more loved than he was in this moment.

  
“Why are you crying Yuurichka? Did i say something wrong?!” Yuuri was sobbing, full on ugly-crying, but he didn’t care

  
“Nothing is wrong Vitya! Everything is right!” Yuuri said it as subtly as he could, and he succeded. Viktor’s eyes lit up.

  
“I love you Vitya, more than you could ever imagine”

  
“And I, you, my dearest Yuurichka”  
_

It’s a day later. Yuuri and Victor are on a plane back home to Japan. God, Yuuri could actually call Japan both his and Viktor’s home now. Home. A place where you can truly be oneself. Viktor knows he can’t return to Russia, not with the way their laws are. Not with the way the country is governed. Viktor didn’t seem bothered, but Yuuri would do whatever it took for Viktor to be as comfortable as possible. Yuuri was shook out of thought when he felt Viktor stirring beside him.

“O Bozhe, pochemu ya dolzhen prosnut'sya, ya budu imet' khudshuyu raznitsu vo vremeni.” Victor mumbled in Russian, obviously still too tired to translate his thoughts into English. Yuuri had to admit, he loved When Victor spoke Russian.

  
“You’re awake, watashi no ai?." Victor obviously looked abit worse-for-ware, he had just woken up after all, but Yuuri had never seen anyone as beautiful as Viktor was. Not now not ever.

  
“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor was smiling bringt now. “-yes moye solntse, regrettably so. However, I get too see you, krasota”. Yuuri always blushed when Viktor called him beauty.

  
“Oh my little Yuurichka, are you blushing! You are the most adorable krasota i have ever met, Yuurichka.” Yuuri couldn’t run from it, his whole face was the color of a ripe tomato. He just couldn’t handle when Victor spoke Russian, even less so when they were terms of endearment directed towards Yuuri.

“Vitya, stop mocking me! It’s not fair…” Yuuri pouted and blushed profusely.

  
“I would never! You wound me Yuuri!” It was painfully obvious that the tone of dispair in Viktor’s voice for faux, but it seemed to satisfy Yuuri. Yuuri leaned back in his seat and sighed happily.

  
“Only a few hours left Vitya my dear, and we’ll be home”  
_

“We had to find out that you’re ENAGAGED over a LIVE-STREAM!” They had only just stepped foot into the inn, and he first thing he and Viktor heard was his mothers voice booming through the entire bathhouse.

  
“I’m sorry mom, it sort of happend on a whim…” Yuuri tailed off, suddenly realising how it sounded.

  
“Not that it was a mistake or that I regret or that I’m not very much in love with Viktor! I am!” Everyone started giggiling. “What? What did i say!?”

  
“Nothing my adorable katsudon” Said Viktor, still a certain amount of lightness in his voice from his previous laughter. “Ugh I hate you all” Yuuri said as he dragged his embarrassed self into his room, almost like a zombie.

The moment he got into his room, he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.  
_

When Yuuri awoke it must have been atleast 12 hours later. It was dark now, probably past 10pm. The first thing Yuuri noticed was his tummy rumbling. The second was the first of his favorite dish. Yuuri sat up immediately, his mouth salivating just with the anticipation. Yuuri opened his eyes and there Viktor was in what appeared to be a very fancy suit, probably the one he bought in Barcelona. There was a kotatsu set up in the middle of his floor, with a candlelit dinner set up.

  
“We never really celebrated our engagement, Yuurichka. So when I saw you had passed out on your bed I wanted to make the most of the time i had.” Yuuri was at a loss for words.

“Vitya, this is… This is amazing... You went through all this trouble, just for me?”

  
“Of course I did! What kind of man do you take me for? Of course I’m going to spoil my significant other!” Yuuri was quiet from then. The whole dinner through in fact. And so was Viktor, apart from the casual outburst of ‘vsukno!’ when he like the food, or when the champagne was exquisite and so on. Soon the katsudon was gone, they'd had the chocolate covered strawberries and they were on the way to tipsy. Somewhere along the way they had stood up and started dancing. Soft music was playing in the background as they were dancing together, Yuuri’s head resting of Viktor’s shoulder. Slowly swaying back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. As they moved along they managed to bump into the side of Yuuri’s bed. They were sitting opposite each other, Victor was kissing up Yuuri’s hand. When he met with the ring on Yuuri’s finger, he looked up at Yuuri as he kissed the ring. Yuuri let out a small moan.

  
“Viktor! You can’t do that too me! It’s not fair…” Viktor smiled as he kept kissing up Yuuri’s arm. By the time he reached Yuuri’s neck, he was ready to cry. He loved this  man so much, it hurt. “Vitya, please, don’t tease me” Viktor stopped abruptly.

  
“Yuuri, we’ve never… You’ve never…-” Yuuri cut Viktor off “I know it’s my first time, I know it’s our first time… And I know that you’re more experienced than me, but all the matters in this moment is us Viktor, only us.”Viktor had tears in his eyes and he blushed.

  
“Yuuri, I love you more than you can imagine but you have to know that… This is the first time I’m going so far with a man... “ Viktor was blushing harder than anyone ever had, and Yuuri couldn’t beleive his own ears. He was 100% certain he had had something very non-platonic with Christophe…

  
“But, Chris..”

  
“We did stuff, but I was never confident enough to go all the way with him… And I’m happy I didn’t, because now I get to share this experience with you.-” Viktor took a deep breath before he continued. “Yuuri, you are my one and only, my shot at happiness, my life, my world… I want to share everything with you, and I am so happy that I didn’t give this too the drunken hookups I’ve had with Chris, because this is so much more than just sex. This is the start of the life I want to live with you, the future we have together. Yuuri, I know i’ve said it before and I’ll never stop saying it. I love you.” 

Yuuri started bawling. Viktor was of course confused but all doubts were cast away when Yuuri looked up and he was smiling. They kissed. And kissed. And kissed. They kissed before they were one, until they were one, while they were one, after they were one.

It was perfect.

_

The morning after started for Yuuri with small feather like kissed being left around his face by Viktor, even small little eskimo kisses. Yuuri was smiling. Viktor was smiling. Everything was good. Perfect even “Good morning, my life and love, sleep well?

  
“Better than ever”

  
They were smiling up at each other, and then realisation hit Viktor

“Are you sore? Did it hurt a lot? Oh god I’ll get the first aid ki-”

Yuuri cut Viktor off by kissing him.

“I’m fine Vitya. I am sore but that’s too be expected. Trust me i enjoyed myself thoroughly. It’s the second best night if my life.”

Viktor looked confused.

“Second best?”

Yuuri smiled up at the dork he called his.

“The best night was the night we proposed to each other.”

Viktor was smiling again.

“What about the Grand Prix?”

Yuuri smirked 

“Nothing beats days with you. Any day i spend with you is the best day. Once out wedding is held that will be the best day and it will keep adding up Vitya. Our first home, our first kid. God I can imagine you being the domestic type.”

“Funny thing you should say that Yuuri, I was just thinking the same about you.”

Yuuri laughed

“But Yuuri I do have one speculation. Who will be wearing the flowey white dress?”

They kissed.

And kissed.

And kissed.

In fact, they never stopped.  
_

_Fin_


End file.
